1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to writing boards, and in particular, writing boards which may be used with visitor control badges wherein the signature or name of the person being issued the badge is required to be written thereon to uniquely link the badge to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Identification badges have come into general use because of the need to discriminate between authorized and unauthorized persons and between employees and non-employees, as well as other groups of persons. Improved security of a facility or a business is achieved when an effective identification badge system is employed. A key to a high security performance badge system is that each badge is assigned to one individual, and that the individual is uniquely linked to the badge itself by some physiological factor such as a photograph, fingerprint, hand geometry, voice print, and in particular by name and signature. If a physiological link is unavailable for use, the badge can be employed improperly, e.g. transference of the card from an authorized person to an unauthorized person or admittance of an unauthorized person into an excluded area. Where a physiological link is employed such as a signature, the issuance of such a badge can be relatively time consuming and burdensome to the persons issuing such badge. The determination of whether such badges are valid or expired has been solved, to a large extent, by Assignees invention described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,630 issued on Feb. 21, 1984. The system described therein has as a key element thereof a badge which has at least one surface coated with an ambient lightsensitive coating which when exposed to ambient light conditions for a specified predetermined period of time changes color. An attachment means is also provided for attaching the badge to a wearer and permitting exposure of the badge to ambient light. Typically the attachment means comprises an adhesive applied to the rear of the badge which is exposed for use by peeling off a protective waxlike sheet. In use the badge is attached to the wearer and when exposed to ambient light for the specified predetermined period of time, e.g. 8 hours, the badge changes color. This is a clear indication of the expiration of the badge.
The present invention resolves a problem associated with these badges. In particular, the signature or name of the person using the badge is placed on the badge as the physiological link between the user and the badge. In order to keep a record of the visitors it is also desirable to provide a logsheet which can be filled in with more relevant information than just the visitors name i.e. address, company name, purpose of visit, time in, time out, etc. In order to avoid having the visitor or the secretary fill out two forms, a system was devised by assignee which comprises an overlying logsheet upon which is written all the useful information that is required and an underlying badge which simultaneously record only the user name and/or signature and, perhaps, other information written on the log. It was found that the temporary badges, due to a glossy or waxlike protective sheet applied over the adhesive which is used as the attachment means tended to slip and slide when place on, for example, a writing board such as a clipboard.
Additionally, the badges typically came in long longitudinal strips having a plurality of badges which could be torn off and assigned to the person, although these may be provided in a single sheet. These were difficult to maintain on a clipboard and were cumbersome to use, in that, typically the overlying sheet had to be removed from the underlying sheet, the badge removed and then the overlying sheet placed thereon again.
Another problem associated with the use of such a cumbersome badge system is that a secretary or receptionist, often times the only one being present, will be burdened by filling out these forms, and if there is a number of visitors coming in at one time, they must wait on line until she fills out the form for each person. With a simpler system the visitor himself can fill out the log and badge.
Additionally, it is often desirable that a disclaimer be shown the visitor at the time he is assigned the badge. The sign-in/log sheets often used do not guaranty that such visitor will see such disclaimer, particularly if the secretary or receptionist has to fill out the form due to its cumbersome manner of construction.
Applicant herein has solved all of the above problems associated with temporary badge security systems and, in effect, has developed a writing board which not only has applicability to temporary badge identification systems, but has broader applications as well, e.g.: inventory control stickers, convention name tags, property pass stickers, etc.
Numerous writing boards and forms are known in the art which enable a person to make copies and/or write thereon, for example, see the following U.S. Patents:
1,111,004 to Butler; PA1 2,060,355 to Twomly; PA1 2,876,022 to Kroviak; PA1 3,107,927 to Terrell; PA1 4,021,060 to Seeley et al.; PA1 4,159,129 to Lockhart; PA1 4,191,405 to Johnstun; and PA1 4,204,706 to Blum et al.
None of these references teach or suggest a writing board similar to that described herein which solves all the aforementioned problems when used in conjunction with a temporary badge system nor has all the elements of applicant's claimed invention.